Unresolved
by Apeygirl
Summary: Chloe and Clark both think the other is a bit clingy and they make an informed effort to move on.
1. Chapter 1

Short summary: Chloe and Clark both think the other is a bit clingy and make an effort to move on.

Timeline: Written mid-season seven, but set in some time after that with the assumption that both Chlimmy and Clana ended without all that "I will always love you" nonsense and everybody's just fine.

**Part 1**

"You're doing it again," Chloe said, laying on her stomach on the couch in the loft, a text book open in front of her, tapping her highlighter lightly against it.

"Doing what?" Clark asked from above her.

She turned onto her side and raised her eyebrows. "Hovering over me."

He shrugged and stepped away. "Just want to see what you're so interested in."

She rolled her eyes and turned over again. "It's a philosophy text, Clark. And It's not interesting-it's dry and it's homework. Remember homework, Clark? The thing I said I had to do?"

He leaned against the railing. "You're doing it."

"I should be doing it in my quiet dorm room, but no. _Come over, Chloe. You can do your homework here_," she said in a deep voice before switching to a higher pitched version of her own. "But, Clark, I have a really important test on Jacques Maritain. _I just want some company with Kara away. I swear I won't bother you,_" she finished deeply with a pointed look.

"That sounds nothing like my voice," he said, furrowing his brow. "Besides, I was just looking for a second."

"You're always looking for a second," she muttered.

"What's that?"

She sighed and highlighted a paragraph. "You heard me."

He stood straighter. "But what do you mean by..."

"You're just... a little clingy lately. You kind of... touch me a little much."

"No, I don't," Clark replied, aghast.

"Yes, you do." She sat up, folding her legs under her. "You carried me all the way up the stairs when we got here... at normal speed, Clark. All chatty and..."

He narrowed his eyes. "Gee, if I knew it bothered you so much..."

"That's not all." She stood, pointing at him with her highlighter. "I stand on my tiptoes to get a glass and there you are, hands on the waist, making sure I _don't fall down."_

"So? I heard it on the news. Household accidents actually cause more injuries than..."

"But the weirdest," she went on, dropping her highlighter on the couch behind her, "was when you followed me to the bathroom."

"I was just talking and you started walking away, so..."

"You followed me in, Clark." She folded her arms, point made.

He stared at the floor. "Okay. I'll admit that's weird."

"What's going on with you?"

He pursed his lips, thinking hard. "Well, you have been in danger multiple times." He looked up. "And I constantly save you, so... Maybe I'm just a little protective and..."

"Needy," she said, sitting down and crossing her legs. "Not protective. This is different. It's neediness. You're always... touching me lately."

"If it bugs you, then why didn't you say something before?"

"I'm not saying it bugs me. I'm just saying that I've noticed."

"Okay, then." He nodded and walked toward her. "Let's just say that you're not the only one who notices things."

She sat back, swinging her leg slightly. "Meaning?"

"You're a little touchy, too. And you kind of... call me to come over a lot or have me take you here and..."

"What?" She laughed. "Clark, you pretty much harangued me into coming over here today, even though I was busy."

He held up a hand. "I'm not the only one that does it. Yesterday, you were the one who was _so bored_and you wanted to see a movie. And I had chores on the farm..."

"Which you can do in ten minutes."

He started pacing like a lawyer with a closing argument. "Not all of them. I can't brush the horses at my speed. They'll get rub burn. I even told you that and you just kept saying _please, Clark. Come on. Lois never hangs with me anymore._" He turned sharply to her. "Then, in the car and in the theater, you kept touching me."

"What? I don't remember..."

"Every time you had anything to say, there goes the hand. Either on my arm, my knee, you even neared the fly once..."

"That's a lie."

"Okay. Fine." He shrugged. "But it was higher on the leg. That's all I'm saying." He stood straighter, smirking. "You've been a little needy, too." He leaned forward slightly. "I'm just saying I've noticed," he whispered, trying to sound as condescending as she had.

She stared at him for a few minutes. "Well, that's just... Hmmm." She stared off, tilting her head to the side. "You may have a point."

"I do?" He was surprised to hear her admit it.

"We're both kind of needy. What's that about?"

He sighed and sat in the rocking chair. "It's been a nutty year."

She nodded. "I mean, Lana died and then wasn't dead."

"Jimmy dumped you... for my cousin," he finished very quietly.

"Then Lana and you kind of... blew up in your respective faces."

"You died. That was tough."

She exhaled slowly. "You found a long lost cousin and... Well, you took more than a few face plants trying to fly."

He scowled. "Maybe I just can't."

Her head shot up. "Or maybe you just can't because... Wow. I just... can't believe what I'm... Wow."

He stared at her, waiting for a clue as to what that meant. "Wow what?"

"It's us, Clark," she said, looking sharply over at him. "We're unresolved."

"Huh?"

"You have no reason to stay grounded, but you are. I should be more focused on my career and schoolwork, but I'm not and... Well, the only reason I can think of is that it's us. We have unfinished business."

"Uh... Clarify?"

"Were obviously lonely and clinging to each other. But that's just one level." She took a deep breath. "The other level is that we find it impossible to do what we should because of this... unfinished business between us. You can't get your feet off the ground. I can't concentrate at work or school. We need to... resolve things."

"And how do you propose we..."

"We have sex," she blurted.

Clark laughed. It was really the only thing he could do. She was kidding, of course. "Sure. You finish studying and we'll get right on that. Do you want to be on top or..."

"I'm not joking, Clark." She stood and he found himself rocking the chair back as far as he could. "The fact that we've never had a go at it has been hanging over us for years. Us and sex..." She stared somewhere over his shoulder. "It might be the big event that catapults us into adulthood."

"We're both twenty-one now," he croaked. His throat was a little dry. "We're adults, right?"

"But we still relate to each other like we always did. Like teenage best friends who get all awkward when we get too close. We need to rip away all the semi-romantic idealization and just... see each other as people. What better way than seeing each other naked? With all the flaws and... Hmmm. That might not apply to you, actually." She glared at him as if that was somehow his fault. She shook her head. "Anyway, I think it's the key."

"That's just..." _Tempting?_"Ridiculous," he decided.

"Clark, when we take the plunge and just... Well, take the plunge, really..." She nodded to herself. "Then we'll see that it's not that big a deal."

"What's not that big a deal?"

"Us." She gestured between them. "The sexual tension. We'll have it dealt with and we can just... move on."

He stared hard, waiting for her to suddenly laugh, tell him she totally had him there...

It wasn't happening.

He stood up quickly. "Chloe, you've gone nuts."

She stepped toward him. "Have I?"

He backed away. "People that are friends don't just have... relations. It ruins friendships."

She was coming closer. "Superficial friendships that have not been tested as ours has."

His butt hit a bale of hay. "But..."

"Clark, we need to just get it over with. Then we won't think of sex as this pendulum swinging over our heads, bent on ruining our friendship." She smiled. "I mean, it's just sex."

"Just sex?" He gaped at her. "Chloe, sex is..."

"Nothing special," she broke in, spreading her hands before her. "Trust me. I... Oh, yeah. You've had sex, too." Her nose scrunched up. "I guess I forget. I mean, you do use words like _relations_."

"Well, I just... I think you're attitude is a little casual about it," he choked. His breath finally returned to him when she turned away.

"Eh, I don't know. Sex..." She snorted. "I've had better nights with my hand."

"Chloe!" he gasped. She just wasn't going to let him breathe today.

She turned back. "Oh, Clark, just... grow up a little. If you're all squeamish, then..." She sighed and sat back on the couch. "Then I'll drop it. It was just a thought."

"An insane thought," he said, still more than a little gobsmacked. But at leats she was dropping it...

She suddenly stood again. "See, that's just it. It's not insane. I mean, it is... But only if I'm hallucinating sexual tension where there is none. If this is all in my head, then..." She suddenly strode toward him and stopped two feet away. "Bear with me a second." He geared up to hear more of her crazy logic, but there was no speech coming. She just grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her face.

Skin. Bra. Skin. Nipple?

"Are you looking?" she asked from behind her shirt.

"Uh..." It was a black bra, but just a little sheer in the cup.

"Any interest?"

"Uh..." There was nipple. That was definitely nipple.

Suddenly, there was no nipple. No bra. Just black shirt. Then fingers snapping. He looked up, seeing her face, slightly flushed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is this all in my head?" There was a flash of something in her eyes.

He cleared his throat. "I think I need to see it again."


	2. Chapter 2

**abhinke4u **I will be posting all my stories here, just bit by bit as the formatting here makes it kind of a chore.

**nakala** Thanks so much. Glad you're enjoying it so far!

**And here we are with part 2.**

She couldn't believe things had actually gotten to this point. She was seriously holding her shirt up over her face. And Clark? She was pretty sure he was staring. That or he could he getting a camera. Of course, she still saw his silhouette through the shirt, so Clark was probably not about to sell bra shots of her on ebay.

As much as her thoughts seemed like a revelation as they'd come, the first time she'd pulled her shirt up, she'd felt incredibly stupid. Like maybe it was all one-sided. She was the one who needed closure. She tended to idealize things, people... mostly Clark. She really might have some serious idealization issues with him. He was kind of ripe for it with the powers and the heroism and how ridiculously polite he could be. If she experienced sex with him, then maybe that could stop. That would be the answer and she could seriously get down to the business of being friends with no lingering teenage puppy dog crush.

If anything could kill romantic notions, it was sex. Not sex the way they wrote it in romance novels. Real sex. Real, silly-looking, sticky sex. Her first time had been sweaty and fumbling during - and sweaty and awkward after. Sadly, sex with Jimmy never got much better. She actually preferred masturbation. At least she finished. Also, she could just imagine sex the way she wanted it to be. And how? Just different than how it was with Jimmy.

But that might not be Jimmy's fault. Maybe Jimmy was just a wrong fit. Maybe Jimmy and Kara had got it right. She was with him on assignment in Arizona. They seemed happy. They could be getting it right this very second.

In a way, she didn't blame Jimmy for dumping her. She'd never really got over Clark. And that was the point. She had to, whether Jimmy was still part of the picture or not. There had been many chances for a relationship between them. It had never happened. It never would. She knew she had to get over it. She'd known for years. But it didn't stop her thoughts.

Thoughts like the fact that his hands were so large and strong. She wondered how they'd feel on her body. Thoughts about his legs. They were strong. They could probably hold up in positions most people could only dream about. His arms...

These thoughts ran through her mind so often, she hardly paused to give them weight. But lately... Well, he'd been very touchy-feely. There was something in that. If they got this over with, then she could realize that sex with Clark would be no more special than sex with Jimmy. Perhaps the display would be a little more enticing, but... Sex was sweaty. Sex was silly-looking. Sex was also looking more like a possibility every second she held that shirt up and he continued staring.

"Okay." She dropped the hem and stared at the ceiling. "My arms are starting to hurt."

"Uh-huh."

She looked at him to find he was not looking at her-at least not her eyes. "So... Have you seen enough?"

He met her eyes, blinking several times. "Maybe not. Could you maybe lift it one more..."

"Clark, either you want to or you don't."

"I..." His chest started rising and falling rapidly. "I care about you."

She gave him a half smile. He really was the sweetest dope sometimes. "I know. I care about you, too."

"And what if that changes? If we..."

"Clark." She stepped up to him, still smiling. "Do you honestly think something as silly as flesh slapping together would change us so much that we no longer cared?"

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. I guess not."

"This will change nothing," she assured him, one hand on his chest. "Afterwards, we'll know what it's like and we can just go on, but without the... pendulum thing."

"So this would be... what? A one time deal?"

"Of course. We'll only need one time to satisfy our curiosity."

He looked down at her hand on his chest. The gesture suddenly seemed less like reassurance to her. "I have been curious," he said, his voice suddenly deeper.

Her breath quickened. "Yeah. Ditto." She let her other hand rest on his chest.

He met her eyes. "Flesh slapping together?"

She giggled. "Well, I don't know. It's been a while, but that's how it seemed. What about for you?"

He ducked his head. She thought it was adorable that he blushed so easily. "It felt big and scary and... good."

She lowered her hands. "Well, you are male. It pretty much guarantees that finish line."

He met her eyes again, looking surprised. "You've never had... a... a finish line?"

She let out a nervous exhale. She could hardly believe they were really, truly having this discussion. As surreal as it was, she wasn't about to back down now. She'd brazened it all out this far. "Not with another person in the room. No."

"Oh. Well... When are we doing all this resolving?"

"Well, I don't have a plan. Maybe we could..."

"How about now?" She really didn't have a second to react. He just swooped. Suddenly her feet were dangling, his hands were holding her at the sides, and his lips were moving over hers. It was hard to even think to breathe through her nose. She pushed her arms outward and he dropped her.

"Clark!" She gasped and swayed on her feet. "Give a girl a second. I might want to..." Her eyes focused again and she saw him. He was staring down at her with a look she'd never seen on him before. The closest thing she could compare it to was a time when they were about fifteen. It had been sloppy joe day. Clark loved sloppy joe day. He always made sure he got in line early as pretty much everyone loved sloppy joe day. But he'd been late. She'd had the last one. And he'd had this look on his face. It was kind of like the look he had now. Except he wasn't looking at her sandwich. he was looking at her.

It was like he was going to eat her. She gulped, thinking about what eating meant in sexual situations. Would he? Jimmy hadn't. No one had. She was both embarrassed and intrigued at the idea. "So... you think that now is the time to... resolve?"

"I don't know what I think," he said, glancing up and down her body. "I'm not completely sure thinking's something I can do right now."

She nodded. "Yeah. Now's good." With that, she fairly leapt on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much, Princesse-diva. I have a thing for Clark's hands, too :)**

**"i likes and its funny like your humor is effortless sometimes when you read humor you can tell that a person is trying but it doesn't seem like that as you write it."**

**I'm blushing, Nakala. I do like to give people a little laugh and love that it doesn't come across like I'm trying too hard :)**

**And now here's the third part.**

_She nodded. "Yeah. Now's good." With that, she fairly leapt on him._

Clark staggered slightly. It wasn't that her weight could knock him over. But he wasn't sure he had full control of his limbs at the moment. He could hardly tell them what to do. He just let them decide. His right arm decided to pull her upwards. His legs decided to walk them backward to the bale of hay at his back. His left hand opted to snake under her shirt. Nipples. He'd seen then through tanks, light blouses, through a bathing suit a few times. He'd never felt them yet, at least not Chloe's. He felt them now, hard and slightly puckered through the thin bra.

Her mouth opened as he circled one with his finger. This was also new. They'd kissed, sure. But he'd never tasted the inside of her mouth before. It tasted like iced tea and the cinnamon gum she'd been chewing before and something distinctly Chloe. There really wasn't a taste he associated it with and he really had better things to put his mind on at the moment. Such as the fact that she was practically climbing him as he leaned back on the bale and she was breathing hard and she was so damned soft.

There was more softness underneath her clothes, the kind that wasn't just soft, but smooth and pink. He wanted to get at it, but he didn't give in to instinct and speed through, shredding her clothes as he went. It was tempting, though.

He pulled away, gasping. "Slow down."

"What? Clark!" she leaned in again, but he stopped her, holding her by the shoulders.

"If this is a one-time deal, then I don't want it to go too fast." He smiled. "I mean, resolution... It takes time. We need to be correctly resolved. And fully naked."

She nodded. "Okay. We amend the one-time deal, then. It has to be a fully naked one."

He pushed up with his hips slightly. "And we have to get all the way through it."

She nodded again. "Yeah. No skipping steps."

"Bases," Clark corrected.

"Definitely." She moved off him and stepped back. "Otherwise, we'll still have that pendulum swinging."

He sat up. "Who wants that?"

"So... Bases." She smiled. "Well, that was first."

He stood and moved toward her. "And second." He glanced at her shirt. "But it was under shirt, over bra, so... Bare second?" he asked hopefully.

"I think we should definitely be more thorough than that. Otherwise..."

"Doesn't count," he finished, stepping right up to her. He glanced down. She was so damn short. He could see right down her neckline. He'd never appreciated her height, or lack of it, so much. "Over shirt," he said, reaching for her. He pulled her to him by the waist and used his other hand to cup her left breast. "This is nice."

She closed her eyes. "I'm kind of into it, too."

"Hmmm." Her nipple was hardening through the layers. "I know I already did over-bra, but we should revisit it... to be thorough."

"Uh-huh."

He lifted her shirt over her head and wondered why Chloe didn't wear tighter clothes. He'd seen the way her waist curved into her hips, hugged by her dark jeans, but he'd like to see more of it. She should wear dresses, tight dresses with no panty lines... and no panties. But bras were good. He liked this one. He told her so.

"It was on sale," she said, breathing heavily.

As he took a breast in each hand, running his thumbs over her nipples, his breathing wasn't too light either. He really did want to take his time, but... He honestly didn't know how much more he could take. And that was _before _he felt her hands on his chest.

She gave him a little smile. "Just want to make sure we're both at second." Her hands slid up and down.

"Is it time for bare second?" he asked almost casually. He wasn't feeling casual about it. In fact, he was fairly sure these were matters of life or death at this moment: seeing her breasts, feeling them bare, having her hands on his chest. These were dire times.

Her breath hitched as he lightly rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Yes. We really should... mmmmm..."

He liked that hum. He wanted to hear more like that one.

"Wait... Turn around," Chloe whispered.

"Okay." He heard light footsteps as he did so and suspected she was turning around, too.

"I'm taking off my bra. Are you taking off your shirt?"

"Uh.. yeah." He quickly pulled it up his arms and over his head and tossed it on the bale of hay he was facing.

"So... I'm turning."

He did so, too, almost shaking with it. Like almost every male ever, the thought of seeing boobs was one that occupied his day. It was a banner day when he got to really see them.

"Um... Ta-dah?"

When they came into slight, jiggling slightly from her movement, it was more than a banner day. It was the damned Fourth Of July, Christmas, and his birthday all rolled into one. They were more than nice. They were full yet still pert and white with pink nipples puckered in the center. His mind was pretty much composing sonnets to them. Lower parts of him were in full salute. But all his mouth could do was let out a dull "Uh..."

"I've seen you shirtless before," Chloe was saying. "As always, you don't disappoint."

He nodded, pretty sure he was drooling. "And you... the... yeah..."

"I always kind of wanted to..."

His view of her breasts was suddenly interrupted by the ceiling. The reason was that his head was thrown back. And why had he done that? There were lips on his left nipple. The right was being raked lightly by fingernails and both felt so good that he'd lost all motor functions. He wasn't entirely sure he was standing.

Had second base always been this good?

He groaned and clutched at her back. Her naked back. Chloe was half naked and he was looking at the ceiling. That was just wrong. "Okay. My turn." He dropped to his knees in front of her and she gasped loudly. Her breasts were just above eye level and they were even better up close. He could smell her skin now, a mix of Chloe and Tide detergent. Chloe wasn't exactly a perfume girl. Most of her smells were more incidental than deliberate, but there was something new...

He breathed in as he lifted his hands to her breasts, palming the nipples that had gone slightly cold, sliding his fingers to the underside where her flesh was heated. He lifted his head and rubbed his slightly stubbled cheek against them. He heard a low moan from above and he smiled, breathing in again as he closed his lips over one. There was that smell again. He sucked and it seemed to intensify. He knew where it came from. He knew what it was.

Arousal. Chloe was aroused. He'd smelled it before, but never put a name to it. It could have been thousands of times over the years. Now he knew for sure. She was aroused and had been before and he suddenly realized he could have been doing this for years. He wanted to smack himself. Instead, he sucked her nipple hard. She moaned again. He flicked his tongue back and forth, wanting to experience the texture of her. She clutched his head then, pretty much smothering him in her. _But what a way to go..._

For someone who found sex to be underwhelming, Chloe seemed awfully... whelmed? That wasn't good enough, but it was a start. He was starting to feel like he was on a personal mission. After all she said, he wanted to get her to that finish line. Between the gasping, the moaning, and the clutching, it looked like his mission might succeed. But he needed more. He pulled his mouth away with some regret and tugged, pulling her downward.

She landed straddled on him as he sat back slightly. Their bare chests brushed and that was so good, he nearly forgot what he'd wanted to say.

"Why'd you stop?" she breathed against his mouth before moving in, nipping his bottom lip.

That was good, too. He closed his eyes and savored the friction of their chests and her lips against his. "Mmmm... I forget."

She giggled and pressed closer, kissed harder. Their respective crotches rubbed together and he suddenly remembered.

"Third," he said against her mouth. "We should cover third base."

She pulled back and gave him the kind of look that should probably be covered in a plain brown envelope. "Okay." He hissed slightly as her hand slid down his chest to the front of his jeans. "Over pants."

He smiled and took his hand from her arm, letting it glance over her breasts on the way down. He squeezed lightly over her jeans and she closed her eyes. "Got it."

Suddenly both sprang apart and knelt up, hands working on each other's respective belts and buttons and zippers until...

"Over boxers," she panted, staring down into his open fly, her fingers slightly shaky on him.

He glanced down hers. Black panties. Were they as translucent as the bra? Did it matter when they'd be off soon? "Over panties." He felt the warmth of her through them and a slight dampness and that smell was suddenly like a cloud around him. He could nearly taste it in the air. He wanted to taste it for real.

She must have read his mind. "We might have sufficiently covered all clothed portions of this deal."

He nodded, moving his fingers slightly. She squeaked just a little. He smiled and glanced at her, mouth hanging open, eyes rolling backward. It was something to see. He pushed forward, watching her fall backward on the ancient Persian rug. His fingers twitched again.

Her back arched upward. "Oh, Jesus... get them off me."

He obeyed, a blur as he zoomed through removing her sneakers, socks, pants. He left the panties. He just wanted a good look first. He knelt between her legs, taking them in. They were a bit sheer, too. He saw a shadow through them. Her hair-and not the hair on her head. "Wow. I can't believe we're really..."

She leaned up on her elbows. "I can't believe your pants are still on," she snapped.

He smirked. "Getting testy?"

"No." She leaned back and her hand drew a large circle on her stomach. "I just want to see."

His smirk fell and he suddenly really wanted Chloe to have what Chloe wanted. If she wanted him to go to Vegas and bring her back one of those tacky heart-shaped beds to consummate their deal on, he'd pretty much do it. As it was, all he had to do was take off his pants. It was very win-win. So he did, stumbling and speeding and landing on his knees again in front of her.

He was naked.

She was staring. She was also licking her lips.

His friend downstairs twitched and he looked down. _Yeah, Buddy. I like that, too._

"So... You're ready now? I mean, you're all," she swallowed audibly, "rigid." She sat up and reached out a hand, then snatched it back. "Can I..."

"Uh... I am perfectly fine with that. Yes." He was more than fine when her fingertips finally ran from root to tip. He was pretty much over the moon.

"Clark," she whispered. "Lay back."

"Whatever you want," he said, meaning it. He took her place on the rug and laid down, closing his eyes at the feel of her hand which had stayed on him all through. She squeezed the base. "Oh, Christ... Chloe..."

"You're so big." She giggled. "I mean, I thought you might be, but seeing it..." She giggled again. "I'm sorry. I think I'm getting loopy. This is just so..."

She didn't have to finish. He knew what she meant. This day had always seemed so inevitable and impossible at the same time. And here it was. Her hands were so sure. They stroked him firmly and his hips jerked up. They felt so warm and soft and... wet?

That was no hand.

He opened his eyes and raised his head up. That was a mouth. And it felt fantastic. Lana hadn't done that. She'd said it was icky. She hadn't let him go downtown, either. As much as he'd like to let her continue licking at the tip and... Oh, God... sliding her lips down him, he really had to get to work. He was a man on a mission.

That finish line. She'd cross it, by God.

She'd cross it as many times as he could manage.

He quickly sat up and reversed their position, pinning her underneath. "Your turn's over."

Her eyes widened. He didn't blame them. He probably looked a little less than sane at the moment. But he could smell her and he just might expire on the spot if he couldn't taste. He slid down her body, pushing her panties down her legs as he went. When his face was poised just over her, he looked up. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were still wide. They got wider still when he breathed in through his nose.

"You're seriously... Holy... Wow..." Her eyes slid shut and her head hit the floor a little hard. He thought of asking if she was okay, but then her hips rose up under him and he thought his mouth would be better occupied not asking stupid questions. Instead, he lowered it and his tongue darted out.

Sweet, salty, a little spicy. He dragged his tongue upwards. He wanted more. He flicked it up fast and more came. He poised his fingers at her entrance and felt wetness coat them. He suddenly felt like the biggest stud ever. He moved his mouth higher to make more room for his fingers. As he licked there, she bucked up, nearly knocking him off her. _So that's the right spot..._

He licked harder, listened to her moans as they turned into gasps, then whimpers. Her hips started getting a little intrusive. Every time he found the perfect licking spot, there they were, pretty much bouncing him away. He took his finger from inside her and moved both hands to cradle her hips. Now he could get that job done. He easily held her hips to the floor and dug right in.

She was going to get to that finish line. This may be his first experience with oral sex, but he'd seen some film on the subject thanks to Pete's last Christmas present, which he'd had to hide from his mom. It had been lesbian porn, of all things. Though it was pretty hot, it wasn't his exact cup of tea. Seeing the one woman perform on the other just made him restless and eager to try it.

He was trying it now. If her noises were any clear indication, he was succeeding. He really should thank Pete... or maybe Chloe should. If she would just be gracious enough to finish. He couldn't really tell. With Lana, it hadn't been exactly clear. She seemed to enjoy herself, but nothing like this. And woman in porn always announced their orgasms verbally... and loudly.

With Chloe, it was different. Or was it just real? He could tell he was getting somewhere when her legs started vibrating next to him. That and her noises became a little less vocal. They started to lose volume, become punctuated with shaky inward gasps. He swirled his tongue around and around. If he could run fast, then there was no limit. He turned on the speed and...

He had probably never heard this noise before. It was somewhere between a squeak and a gasp and her hands were suddenly pulling his hair. It didn't hurt. In fact, it felt good. He'd made her feel good. He supposed that's why he suddenly felt like he'd won the lottery.

And why he was almost definitely hoping she'd reconsider this one-time thing.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Princesse-diva: **You just never know with these two ;) But they have every intention of this being a one-time deal. We'll see how that works out.

**Badkidoh: **Thanks so much. Glad to know you're enjoying it :)

**And now the final part…**

Chloe had paid seventy dollars for a Sharper Image "neck massager." She'd done so because she'd heard it gave the best orgasms ever if used in _other way_s. After her first use, she'd been in agreement. Now? She wanted her money back.

"Where's the damned receipt?" she mumbled incoherently.

"Huh?"

She opened her eyes. Clark was hovering above her, grinning like a doofus. "Nothing." She tried to lift an arm, perhaps to give him a well-deserved pat on the back. Clark had accomplished in minutes what Jimmy had spent weeks trying to do. Eventually, she'd told him she didn't like it. Clark had just made a liar out of her. "That was really... Words... Don't have any."

He grinned wider and licked his lips. Even as the aftershocks raced through her, she felt a fresh twinge below.

"I totally did that," Clark said with wonder.

"You sure did," she had to agree.

"Third base." He ran a hand down her side to her hip. "And the finish line."

"How's that the finish line?" She raised an eyebrow, amazed she had the strength for that much. "It's only finished when we both finish."

His eyes darkened, his pupils nearly taking over. "I agree. We should probably get this over with."

She sighed. "If you insist."

She felt his hand between them and... This was it. The moment. It was a moment that had been written since the first time they met. Even if this was a one-time deal, they'd had this date for years. She shivered at how big this moment really was. Then she winced slightly at how big the thing now entering her was. This might hurt a little.

"Chloe? You okay?"

She nodded, gulping. "It's just a little tight."

He moaned. "Very tight. God! So much… feels so..."

As much as it hurt, it made her clench involuntarily, seeing the pained and pleasured look on Clark's face. She'd go through worse pain to see that look every day.

She wondered if he'd reconsider this once thing?

When he sunk in all the way, she raised her legs up. That made it better. When he pulled out slightly and sunk in again... That was the best. "I'll go slow," he promised, shaking, his eyes bleary.

As he moved in and out at a leisurely pace that contrasted the tension in his face, his arms, his shoulders, she started to feel that slow wasn't the way to go. "Um... Maybe we should... ahhh... explore faster options... mmmmph... just to be thorough."

"Yes. Faster. Good."

He started pumping in and out faster and she felt herself quickening again. It was unbelievable. She'd never come from anything other than pure clitoral stimulation. Though penetration had always felt kind of... filling, it had never done this. Maybe it depended on how full you were and who was doing the filling.

"Clark," she groaned, grasping his shoulders, his hair, then clawing at the rug.

"Jesus, Chloe... I can't believe... So... unnh!"

Her sentiments exactly. If she thought his mouth was good, then she had underestimated the rest of him. He was hitting something inside her. Something that made a her previous orgasm a tiny splash compared to the tsunami that was coming. He thrust harder and suddenly came at her from a lower angle and...

"Holymotherofican'tohmyjesusclarkthisisso. .." Her words slammed together before failing her completely. Words had no business here. This was a place of grunts, groans, moans, gasps. Clark was no more articulate than she. He began shaking, pounding her body hard into the floor. She was sure she'd have marks. She was also sure she didn't care.

She thrust up as he thrust down. It was sweaty and it wasn't smooth. It was definitely a little sticky and... For some reason, she didn't mind. Who could when it felt like this?

"Chloe... I'm... I'm..."

"Yes," she gasped. She was in complete agreement. She was, too. Any second... So close... Now!

Her back arched high as his head fell to her chest. She felt his breath on her collarbone, felt him softening in her, wetness coating her insides from her, from him... It was all too much. She might have a heart attack. Could a heart be this loud and not fly across he room?

"I'm going to die," she whispered, her eyes closing.

"I'm sorry," Clark mumbled against her chest.

"Don't be sorry," she said blearily. "I'm totally cool with it." What she wasn't cool with was this. years of build-up, of making it all more than it was, then **_this_ **happened.

And it was everything it had been built up to be, damn it! She hadn't even wanted it to be. This was bad. This did not bode well... That comforting thought followed her to oblivion.

**Sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv sv**

Clark raised his head and almost jumped a foot in the air. "Whoa."

He and Chloe had sex. Not only that, he'd fallen asleep inside her. "Whoa."

Chloe opened her eyes and did a slight jump of her own. "Wh... Hi."

"Hi." He wondered if he was crushing her. He should probably ask to be sure. "Am I crushing you?"

"A little."

He pulled away and laid beside her. It almost looked like she was pouting for a split second, but it fell away as she turned on her side to face him. She smiled. "So... All the bases are covered."

"And then some," he agreed. Then internally berated himself. Was it too late to take that back? There had to be a hidden base. A secret base.

"So. Good. That's done." She took a deep breath and smiled, though it seemed shaky.

"Yeah. Thank God that's over with," he lied.

"Yes. Now we can just... go about our business."

"No more pendulum."

"Nope," she agreed, patting his chest. She started to get up when he saw a flash of silver. He grabbed her hand. She landed straddling his thighs.

"Wait a minute." He turned her wrist over and stared hard at it. "You're wearing a bracelet."

"So?"

He rolled his eyes. "Chloe, the deal was amended to include full nudity. You weren't fully nude. This just didn't count."

She stared at the bracelet. "Oh. Rats. Well..." She sighed and glanced down at him. "Don't suppose you'd let that slide?"

"No. I'm sorry. I just can't." He kept his face serious. "That would be welching on the one-time deal."

She nodded and leaned down over him. "Can't have that," she said into his mouth. "Never let it be said that I'm a welcher."

**The End?**


End file.
